


Squishy's IFDrabbles

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Marc | Morgan, Implied Relationships, Implied Video Game Violence, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, for 2018 they're playin monster hunter, for 2019 they're bein introduced to Pyre, relationships present but not a big focus, they play monster hunter, vague meme reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: Short little drabbles from every International Fanworks Day I’ve written for. Enjoy!





	1. IFD 2018: Monster Hunting in the Modern World

“How do I hit this thing!?” Brady yelped, mashing keys on his controller in a panic. Beside him, Noire stared at the screen with murder in her eyes. Her character was, subsequently, landing hit after hit on the big creature thing. Either that, or her character was at least flailing near it a lot. Brady couldn’t precisely tell.

At Brady’s feet, Owain looked up and grinned, “You’re doing it, Brady! The bards shall sing of your awesome technique: Confusing Crash!”

“I think Brady is the only confused one,” Inigo quipped. He sat beside Owain, playing on his phone while almost everyone else played Monster Hunter.

“You’re not even playing,” Severa huffed. To Noire’s other side, Severa also had her phone out, though her attention was more on the big gaming screen at the moment.

“Neither are you!” Cynthia said, then gasped as her character got atop the monster, “You’re gonna feel my heroic wrath now, beast!” She also sat on the floor, to Owain’s other side. The three of them seated right before the couch made it hard for the three above to stretch their legs, but Brady didn’t care at the moment. He was too busy wondering why his character was five feet behind the action and swinging their ridiculous instrument-weapon-thing at air.

“What’re we even doing!?” Brady demanded, yet his partners, and friend, were too busy hunting a monster to answer. Inigo snickered and leaned against Brady’s legs, to which the med student grunted and kicked lightly at the man.

“Hey! What was that for?” Inigo demanded in return, though he scooted a bit away from Brady’s legs.

“Ya weren’t givin’ me enough space,” Brady grumbled. He looked back to the screen, just in time to watch the big monster smack his character aside like a doll, and fall to the ground with very low health. “Hey! Get back here, ya big scaley brick!”

“Sir Brady, are you hurt? I’ll heal you!” Owain offered.

Both of them startled when Noire cried out, “YOU SHALL TASTE THE WRATH OF MY GUNBLADE!” and her character proceeded to finish off the beast. Severa began to sweat.

“Uh… good job, Lady Noire,” Owain began, with a swallow before he continued, “We have completed this mission, as only great heroes like ourselves can!” Cynthia cheered to that and, in throwing her arms in the air, flung the controller somewhere.

“Oh, shoot! I’ll get it!” Cynthia yelped, even as she stood and ran behind the couch, searching among the furniture. Severa rolled her eyes, but looked over the back of the couch to watch.

“I think it’s poking out from behind the cabinet,” Severa said, a moment later. She shifted to lean over the back of the couch, coaching Cynthia in her search for the lost controller. “Lower. Lower. That blue thing. Move the chair out of the way first.”

Noire set her controller down and sighed out as if she’d been running a marathon, “C-could we, um... take a break, Owain?”

“Of course!” Owain chirped, standing and stretching, “We must rest to recharge our monster hunting energy!” He grinned everyone triumphantly, added, “I’ll go get more chips,” and off he bounded.

Brady ran a hand down his face and sighed, though he smiled a little when Noire leaned against him. “Hey, Inigo, it’s your turn.” Inigo looked up just in time to catch Brady’s controller, dropping his phone in the process.

“Oh, fine, fine. If you want to see how a master does it,” Inigo purred, despite how bad he was at this game. Brady snorted, and Noire giggled quietly.

“Yeah!” Cynthia added from the back of the room, “I got it! Thanks, Severa! Oh, do you wanna take a turn, too? It’s the least I can do!”

“Oh, fine,” Severa muttered, despite how readily she reached for the controller, “But don’t come cryin’ to me when I do much better than you did.”

“Challenge accepted! Show me your best,” Cynthia responded with a grin, draping herself over the back of the couch and nearly bumping Noire. 

Owain jogged back in with a fresh bowl of potato chips, his grin remaining as if he hadn’t stopped grinning. “Ready to resume our legendary hunts?”

“Yeah, sure,” Severa grumbled. Unlike Inigo, with his false confidence, Severa was pretty good at Monster Hunter.

“Y-yes,” Noire said. She sat up and stared at the screen intently.

“Let’s get started already, old friend,” Inigo said, nudging Owain as the blonde sat back down. “You know these monsters can’t stand against us.”

“We’ll see about that,” Brady whispered, to which Noire giggled again. Severa side-eyed them both with a smirk.

Owain fiddled with his controller, beginning their multiplayer mission, “Prepare yourselves, for a fiend out of the depths of legend…”

As Owain went on with his dubiously-accurate history of their next monster, Brady settled against the couch as comfortably as he could to watch. Brady didn’t play many video games by himself, but he found he enjoyed them when played with those he cared about.


	2. IFD 2019: Bound Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and Nah gather their friends and family together to introduce them to a new favorite game: Pyre. Written for International Fanworks Day 2019!

Pushing with all their might, Lucina and Morgan moved the recliner into place. “There!” Morgan surveyed their work with a pleased hum. “I think that’s all the furniture we’ll need. Thanks, sis.”

“It’s no trouble, Morgan,” Lucina said with a smile. They had finagled their living room furniture into their usual movie set-up: the recliner sat between two couches, angled to face the large television mounted on the wall. A long, crescent-moon coffee table sat between the seats and the tv. There was plenty of space to walk between the seats and the table, or the table and the TV, though the seats were too close together to walk between.

“Alright, ready to set the game stuff up, Nah?” Morgan asked, turning to their girlfriend with a bright smile.

Nah smiled back, a softer expression but just as pleased. “Yeah. Let’s set it up before the others arrive.” She had been waiting by the doorway, letting the stronger pair handle all the furniture moving.

“Agreed!” Morgan chirped. They jogged, while Nah walked, around the couches to the TV, setting up the appropriate cables for the controller and game and such.

While the teens handled the electronic set-up, Lucina walked through the doorway to the kitchen. A trio of bowls, with various snacks, sat waiting on the counter. Water bottles and soda cans sat beside them. Yarne was peering into the refrigerator, worrying at his lower lip. “Is everything alright?” she asked.

“Um, well, I think someone ate my carrot cake,” Yarne admitted. “Or I did, and maybe I forgot, or maybe I sleep walked and ate it…” he trailed off as he straightened, red eyes noticing Lucina’s amused smile. “... I ate it, huh?” He smiled back sheepishly, then closed the fridge door. “Nevermind. We have all the snacks we need, Lucy.”

“Thank you for handling that,” Lucina said as she stepped closer. He approached, meeting her in the middle of the room for a brief, happy kiss. “Are you holding up ok, Yarne?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” He wrapped his arms lightly around her and smiled nervously. “I’m a little anxious, but I know that’ll go away once we start. So don’t worry, I’ll be ok.”

Lucina nodded. She trusted that Yarne took his anxiety medication as needed, and knew he was getting steadily better. “Morgan and Nah are setting the game up, so let’s carry the food out.”

“Good idea.” Yarne pecked her again and smiled, and for a moment they stood together. Then they reluctantly parted and began to ferry the bowls and bottles and cans out to the long, curvy coffee table.

Just as the four finished their preparations, the doorbell rang. “I’ll get that,” Lucina said automatically as she went to the front door. A quick peek through the glass peephole before she opened the door with a smile. “Hello, everyone, come in.”

“Hello, Lucina,” Noire greeted her softly as she shuffled in. Behind her, Brady and Severa rushed inside and away from the cold.

“Hello Noire, Brady, Severa, Laurent. Is Gerome coming in?” Lucina asked, peering past them to the snowy outdoors. She saw Gerome’s car parked nearby.

“My brother’s, but he’s not angsty enough to freeze to death,” Severa huffed while she roughly tugged off her coat. She helped Noire out of hers with greater care and hooked both jackets up. Brady stretched, cracking his back loudly enough for Morgan and Nah to peer into the hall. Then they noticed Brady, and Morgan laughed a little.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a crackly guy,” Brady groused good-naturedly. He nodded to Lucina before heading into the living room, followed shortly by Noire and Severa.

“Thank you for hosting tonight,” Laurent tipped his hat, then frowned as some snow fell off the wide brim. “... May I borrow your bathroom?”

Lucina smiled and held in her laugh. “Of course, Laurent.” He nodded gratefully and walked down the hall to the appropriate room.

Lucina turned, about to close the door, when she saw Gerome suddenly at the doorway. He smiled ruefully when she startled, a look rare and gone as soon as she saw it. “May I wait inside?”

“Of course, Gerome,” she stepped back to let him in, and checked the outdoors before closing the door. “You’re welcome to join us tonight. I know you’re just here as a driver, but we like your company.”

Gerome glanced at her, then he simply nodded and resumed walking off. Lucina followed him to the main room, where almost everyone had gathered together. Gerome leaned against the far wall and nodded to the small waves and greetings sent his way. Noire was curled between Brady and Severa on a couch, color already back in her cheeks. Yarne sat alone on the other couch and smiled when Lucina sat beside him. Morgan and Nah had set the TV up successfully, for the landscape-esque game titled ‘Pyre’ loomed large; they sat in front of it, illuminated by the screen and brimming with excitement.

Laurent stepped into the room and glanced around until his glasses locked onto the TV with interest. “Ah, that game. I had intended to try it when time allowed.”

“It’s really good,” Morgan chirped, hand half-in a bowl of chips. “Me and Nah have played through it a couple times together. It’s really strategic!”

“The characters are well-written and the music is very fitting,” Nah added, with Morgan nodding in vigorous agreement. After their hand left the bowl with a mass of cheesy chips, she reached in and took a single one to nibble.

“Music, huh?” Brady straightened a bit, though not even the comfy couch nor Noire’s cuddling could prevent his usual slouch from immediately coming back. “Can’t wait to hear it. Where’s Kjelle, anyway?”

“Probably going crazy driving those three over,” Severa commented. She had her phone out, scrolling through the web while they waited.

Then, the doorbell rang again. “I hope that’s them,” Noire murmured as Lucina got up to answer it.

As Lucina opened the door, the sight of her buff girlfriend, coffee in hand, made her smile. “Come in, Kjelle,” she said softly and stepped back.

Cynthia stomped past Kjelle immediately and glared at her smirking sister. “You liiiiied, you clever fiend,” she hissed.

“You made an assumption,” Kjelle retorted. She sipped her coffee, the disposable cup decorated with a common fast food chain’s logo. It smelled hot and black to Lucina.

“Never again will we be fooled,” Cynthia vowed. Then she turned to Lucina with a grin and hugged her warmly. “Hi, Lucy! Ooo, it’s warm in here.” She hopped off into the main room, chirping out greetings to the others waiting within.

“What happened?” Lucina asked her girlfriend, who simply smirked.

“I’ll tell you later.”

Owain poked his head in the doorway, expression too serious to take seriously. “Dear cousin, beware this one’s antics! Wait, that music… could it be?” He ran within, and Lucina heard his cry of, “Pyre! Long have I heard of this…”

“It was pretty funny in hindsight,” Inigo admitted as he walked in with a shiver. “Thanks for driving us over.” Kjelle simply nodded. He turned to Lucina and smiled. “Sorry we took so long, there was a…. detour. Is everyone else here?”

Lucina nodded as she closed and locked the door. “Yes, and everything is set up.”

“Oh, good. I better find a spot, then,” Inigo hummed as the three of them entered the living room. Owain and Cynthia were leaning upon Noire’s couch, chattering excitedly about the upcoming game. Lucina rejoined Yarne at the other couch; Kjelle sat beside her and casually curled an arm around her shoulders, while Yarne held her hand. Morgan and Nah had moved between the recliner and the coffee table and sat upon the floor.

Lucina looked back and saw Laurent and Gerome against the wall. “The recliner is big enough for both of you to sit comfortably.”

Laurent glanced at Gerome, who hesitated. Then, to Lucina’s surprise and delight, Gerome sighed and nodded. “... Alright.” She caught the little smile Laurent gave his boyfriend before the two of them approached and claimed the comfy seating.

“Is everyone ready?” Nah asked. She held the controller, cord running under the table to avoid the snacks.

Inigo squeezed his way between Cynthia and Owain and leaned upon the couch, quite comfortably. He blushed and smiled all at once when they both kissed his cheeks. “We’re ready!” Cynthia declared.

Severa glanced to Brady and Noire, who had both nodded. “Yeah, we’re ready, too.”

“Yeah, start it up,” Kjelle confirmed. Yarne nodded vigorously, while Lucina got comfortable between her partners.

“We are all prepared. Please begin the game,” Laurent said formally, with an undercurrent of anticipation that even got Gerome to smile briefly.

As Nah started the game, an expectant hush fell over the room. The Pyre logo disappeared; the background became the game screen, revealing a vast pale and pink desert between two shadowed canyons. A vague figure was visible before the dunes. Bouncing along, a red sort of wagon made its way from the canyon to the figure.

Nah and Morgan explained the little details without giving anything important away: the glowing text that signified additional information (including an option to change one’s pronouns), the sort of voices the characters each had despite not reading aloud their dialogue, all the hidden symbols and things to interact with…

It wasn’t long before everyone was invested in the game, and they played together long into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Pyre is this awesome and you should totally check it out if willing/able! Supergiant Games makes good stuff! Also look into their previous games, Bastion and Transistor, and their in-progress game, Hades! This is not a paid or even asked-for message, I just love their games. Thank you for reading!


End file.
